Technical Field
The present principles relate to fountains. More particularly, they relate to a garden fountain which is capable of containing and watering one or more plants.
Description of the Related Art
Currently there are no known fountains that operate as both planters and fountains. Such concept provide both functionality to a planter while also providing for an aesthetically pleasing landscape design element.